I'll come back
by lakritsnr1
Summary: I seriously suck at summaries so just read the fic. Pairing: IaDei. Minor Pairing: KakuHida. Warning: shounen-ai, swearing and Hidan in general. It's a challenge between me and Wopsidaisy. Read hers.


**A/N: YES!!!!!!!! It's finally done! Like threehundred years too late! But still! This is Wopsidaisy's and my challenge about an ItaDei. Her fic is called 'Remember me as I go'. Cute name really. Cute fic. Read it. Well, we have our own judgesso we're like cool, but please, review and tell me what yo think of this, but I'll understand if you don't, because this is bad... But I'll be a tiny bit happier if you review...**

**Well the things we was forced to have:**

**¤Over 1000 words**

**¤ItaDei**

**¤Had to start with a ticking clock**

**¤Had to contain these words and phrases:**

**¤Who the hell coloured my clay, un?!**

**¤Strawberry-ice-cream**

**¤Lollipop**

**¤Candlelight**

**¤Had to end a certain way that you will get to know in the end**

**That's all. So now read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc.

Itachi stared at the ticking clock, wondering why time didn't go faster. Hidan was sitting next to him, grinning as he seemed to find something extremely funny. Itachi couldn't figure outwhat could possibly be fun arouns here, except watching Deidara.

"**Who the hell coloured my clay, un?!**" Deidara yelled and Hidan let out a raw laugh.

"Don't you have anything better to do than messing arounf with Deidara?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I fucking don't." HIdan smirked contently and stood up. "I fucking hope blondie don't get to know it was me, right Uchiha?" Hidan glared at Itachi, silently threatening him. Itachi, being an Uchiha, was completly unaffected by the immortal's stare.

"Yeah, like he didn't already know it was you. It's always you." Itachi turned towards the clock again. Hidan narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go without further protests. He walked out from the kitchen, leving the bored Uchiha. A minute or so, the beautiful blonde named Deidara walked into the kitchen, his hair out of the ponytail and he was without his cloak. He opened his mouth to say something, bur Itachi managed to answer before one sound had made it past the blonde's lips.

"In his room." Itachi didn't tear hie eyes from the clock on the wall.

"Thank you, un." Deidara stormed out of the room. A couple minutes of banging on the walls and tortured screams Deidara walked back to the kitchen, this time covered in Hidan's blood.

"Are you waiting for something, un?" Deidara looked at the still Uchiha.

"No." Itachi glanced at Deidara and almost wished that he hadn't done that.

"Then why are you staring at that damn clock,un?" Deidara cocked his head to the side.

"I just want the time to speed up." Itachi turned his whole face towards the blonde, not able to look back at the clock after looking at him.

"It won't work,un. It'll seem as the time has stopped, un." Deidara jumped up on the counter.

"Don't you hate me or something? Why do you insist on speaking with me?" Itachi looked at Deidara with suspicious eyes.

"You know what they say, un. Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer, un." Deidara laughed a bit. "And you are actually pretty intresting, un." '_And pretty, un.'_

"And how am I interesting? If I may ask."

"You have an unique sort of art, un. Not beautiful, but intruging, un." Deidara said that as if he alwys said stuff like that to people.

"Art? I have art?" Itachi once again raised an eyebrow**(A/N: He actually did it... O_O)**.

"Your Mangekyo Sharingan, un. I thought it was art from the first time you put me through it, un. But that doesn't me I like it, un."

"You consider my Sharingan as art? I'm honored." Itachi was utterly confused.

"Yes, it's your kind of art, un." Deidara's eye(s?) lit up and he smiled. "Everyone has some kind of art, even when they're not artists, like me and Danna, un."

"Okay... Care to explain further?" Itachi didn't know wht he kept on talking with Deidara or why he was happy that the boy didn't seem to despise him completely.

"Okay, let's use Hidan as an example, un. His tecnique is to kill people in his freaky rituals, and it's also his kind of art, un. Ibelive most people use their art in their fighting style, and it becomes more perfected everytime they use it, un." Deidara smiled widely at Itachi.

"But then I don't have an unique art. Most Uchiha's has the Sharingan." Itachi glanced back at the clock, surprised that more than ten minutes had passed.

"Yes, you do, un. It's only you that got the Mangekyo Sharingan, right, un?" Itachi nodded. "That makes it unique, un!"

"I guess so. You know, you're pretty nice to be around when youre not mad." Itachi amirked and stood up. "See you later, Deidara." He walked out of the room, leaving the bloody Deidara behind him.

_'Damn, un. I didn't even get to know what he likes, un,'_ Deidara bit his under lip. He jumped down from the counter and walked to the freezer. He crouched down and looked through it. He growled and slammed to door when he realized that they didn't have any chocolate-ice-cream.

_'Why do we only have stupid __**strawberry-ice-cream**__, un?'_ Deidara pouted and walked out, meeting Hidan in the hall.

"Hey, Dei-chan! How did it go?" Hidan smirked, still bloody after Deidara's attack.

"Well, we do have a date tonight, un." Deidara replied sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO, UN! We only talked about how I think he has art, un." Deidara sighed.

"Oh, damn." Hidan shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do you know what he likes, un?" Deidara's blue eye(s?) lit up as he thought about that possibility.

"Okay..." Hidan gave up after three seconds of Deidara's sparkling. "He fucking likes damned blondes, blue-eyed fuckers and bondage." Hidan counted on his fingers. _'Please, Jashin, let me get away with this fucking lie and I'll swear that I'll sacrfice twice as much for a month.' _The lie, as it was a lie, seemed to work on Deidara.

"WHAT, UN?!" Deidara stared at Hidan with wide eye(s?).

"Yes, But don't fucking tell him it was me that told you." Hidan sneered. "I have to go." Hidan turned and walked away from the stunned blonde.

_'Bondage, un? Bondage, un? BONDAGE, UN?!' _Deidara walked to his room and laid down on his bed. "He likes bondage, un..." He shivered and smiled. _'Great.'_

------------------------------------

**With Itachi...**

-------------------------------------

_'Where the hell is he?' _Itachi roamed around in the Akatsuki HQ, searching for Hidan.

"Looking for some fucking blonde? I think he is in his damned room." Hidan popped up from nowhere, nearly startling Itachi, who, being an Uchiha, didn't get startled... Only a bit surprised at the sudden appering of Hidan... Meaning he shrieked like a little girl...

"I AM NOT LOOKING FOR DEIDARA!" Itachi yelled.

"Hey, no freaking need to be angry." Hidan raised his hands in defence.

"I know." Itachi took a deep breath and sighed. "I was looking for you."

"Does it have anything to do with a blue-eyed, blonde-haired fucker?" Itachi nodded. "What the hell do you want me to know about the fucking fox-bastard?!" Hidan nearly fell down on the floor laughing his ass off.

"I mean Deidara." Itachi said coolish.

"I know. What the fuck do want to know about him then?" _'Or you can do it the fucking easiest way and ask him yourself, you stupid fucker!!'_

"What does he like, except for his beloved bombs?"

"Let me see... Hmm... I think he likes fucking bondage, chocolate and **lollipop**s. Happy now?" Hidan smiled and Itachi blinked at him. "Oh, I think I heard Kuzu-chan. Bye, asshole." Hidan slinked away, leaving the astonished Uchiha alone.

---------------------------------------

Kakuzu stood in the doorway, looking as hot as ever, waiting for the Jashinist. Hidan walked up to him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, Kuzu-chan. Missed me?" Hidan chuckled.

"No, I didn't miss you." Kakuzu grabbed the shorter's hand and pulled him inside forcefully.

"No, of course not..." _'You never do...' _You couldn't hear the sad tone in Hidan's voice if you weren't listening carefully, and that wasn't exactly what Kakuzu was doing.

"How is the plan working out?" Kakuzu pulled his mask down, revealing his stiched cheeks.

"Good. It's fun too." Hidan leaned up and pressed his cold, soft lips against Kakuzu's non-existing ones. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's lithe waist, pressing him closer. Hidan moaned at the contact and Kauzu took his chance and slid his tounge into Hidan's much to willing mouth. Hidan smiled at the bigger mans eagerness, but that smile disappeared as Kakuzu pulled away, replace by a pout.

"Please..." He whined as Kakuzu pushed him away.

"You know the deal. No sex, until you make them have sex and make me some money." Kakuzu looked down at the pale boy, almost wanting to give in to the temptation.

"You damned bastard! I fucking hate you!" Hidan stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes. _'That stupid fucker! I hate him!' _Hidan stomped his way around the HQ, his cheeks wet with tears. Suddenly he crashed into someone.

"Hidan, un? What's wrong, un?" Deidara looked down at the crying Jashinist.

"Kakuzu is what's fucking wrong!" Hidan screamed and whimpered at the same time.

"What did he do, un?" The oh, so beautiful blonde had grown attached to Hidan the last two moths and didn't want him to be unhappy.

"The fucker doesn't want to fuck me!" Hidan tried to stop the tears, but failing miserably.

"Come, let's talk about it somewhere else, un." Deidara took Hidan's hand lightly and pulled him into the vacant livingroom. He pulled the immortal down on the shabby couch.

"Now, now, un. Why doesn't he want to have sex with you, un?" Deidara smiled at the sniffling boy.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hidan looked down in shame, because he had started to like the blonde.

"Yes, un." Deidara smiled encouraging to Hidan.

"Promise me that you won't be mad."

"I promise, un."

"You know how I give you information about Itachi?" The blonde nodded."Well, I have given him the same information about you." Deidara gasped. "I'm sorry, but Kakuzu found out by unknow sources that you two liked eachother and he thought that he couls make maoney by selling sextapes of you and he said that we wouldn't have sex until you had it and I'M SO SORRY, DEI-CHAN!" Hidan pulled in air and looked away from Deidara, expecting that the blonde would despise him and never, ever speak to him again. But no hard words came out from the soft lips of Deidara and no hits or anything. Only a hug and the words: I forgive you Hidan, un.

Deidara smiled at the surprised face of the immortal.

"Y-you fucking forgive me?" Hidan couldn't hide his joy and jumped on Deidara, hugging him thight. Deidara giggled and hugged him back, just as thight. At that moment Itachi walked in and saw them hugging. He felt a sharp pang in his chest, where his heart should have been, but since he's an Uchiha and Uchihas are heartless, soulless, mindless bastard he doesn't have a heart. Oh, well, he felt that sharp pang in his chest as Deidara looked to the side and widened his eye(s?). Itachi swallowed and looked away, before ha ran off.

"Itachi-san, un..." Deidara bit his lower lip and his body tremored.

"Oh, no... It's my fault." Hidan let go of him.

"No, it's not, un." Deidara protested.

"I'm so, so sorry, Dei." Hidan stood up.

"It's all Kakuzu's fault, okay, un?! Not yours, un!" Deidara shook the boy hard. "Now go and tell him that, un!" Deidara spun around and walked away from the miserable Jashinist. Hidan swallowed and ran to his and Kakuzu's shared room. He threw the door open, startling Kakuzu who sat in the flickering **candlelight**, counting his money.

"Hidan, I'm so-"

"Shut up, you stupid fucker! Thanks to you Deidara's chances of happiness have almost been ruined. I really hate you right now and don't fucking think of me forgiving you in a long damned time! I'm sleeping on the couch from now on." Hidan snatched a blanket and a pillow from the bed before storming out again, slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu stared after the angry boy. He sighed and stood up to follow him.

"Don't even fucking think of it!" Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed once again and leaned his forehead against the smooth, cold stone of the HQ.

--------------------------------------

"Itachi-san, un!" Deidara ran to catch up with the Uchiha, whom being an Uchiha, wasn't sad, since as I have said before Uchihas are non-feeling creatures that feed of innocent little ukes and Narutos, he was only a bit upset. "Wait, un!"

"Why?" Itachi turned and look at Deidara with angry eyes. Anger, on the other hand is one of the few emotions Uchihas are allowed to have. "So you can rub it in my face that you and Hidan are so close and is secretly laughing behind my back because I like you and want to get to know more about you?" He clenched his jaws.

"No, I want to talk to you, un!" Deidara winced at Itachi's hard tone.

"Then talk."

"I actually ask Hidan about things that concerns you, un. I like you, un. Me and Hidan are just friends, un." Deidara bit his his lip, going through a series of plans in his head, settling for the most cowardly. He leaned up and pressed his warm lips against the slightly cooler lips of Itachi, whom being an Uchiha is always one degree cooler than the rest of the world. He quickly pulled away, planning on running, but Itachi had taken a good grip his upper arms.

_'Crap, un. I'm doomed, un.'_ Deidara closed his eye(s?), not wanting to see how Itachi would kill him and hoped for a painless death. When Itachi's cool lips met his, his brain shut down completely and turned into mush. Itachi made the best of the opportunity and pushed the boy against the wall.

"You're art." Itachi had placed hislips on the blonde's throat and smirked as t shivered under his breath.

"Huh?" The blonde's eye(s?) were still closed, this time however, not in fear, but in pleasure.

"You're art. Just the right kind of art." Itachi wrapped his arms anround the thin waist that belonged to Deidara.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara forced his eye(s) open and looked at Itachi.

"Beautiful." Itachi smiled against the soft skin of Deidara's neck**(A/N: I didn't know Uchihas were allowed to smile... Maybe just for smexy blondes... But still.)**. Deidara also smiled and locked his arms around Itachi's neck. Itackis looked into Deidara's eye(s?) and their lips met once again.

"Hey, gaki. Do that somewhere else." Both froze as the small red-head walked past the, and disappeared around the corner.

"Damn, un. Danna always ruin everything, un." Itachi growled at Deidara's nickname for the puppet and pulled Deidara closer to him in a possessive act.

"Ouch, un. What's wrong, Itachi-no-danna, un?" Itachi froze and Deidara started to drag his fingers through Itachi's silky hair, something he had dreamed of for a long time.

"I just don't get why you call him Danna." Itachi sneered, but felt quite good. Deidara had called him danna.

"I just do that, un. You don't have to worry, un. I like only you, un." Itachi smiled at Itachi. "But maybe we should get into a room, un." Deidara leaned forward and licked Itachi's ear.

"Yes." Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him towards his room.

---------------------------------

**The next morning...**

---------------------------------

Deidara sat up in Itachi's bed, his hair in a very sexy disarray and his fringe wasb't covering his scope in the usual way.

"Good morning." Itachi smiled at the beautiful blonde sitting naked in his bed, covered with his mark.

"Good morning, un." Deidara stretched and yawned.

"Had fun last night?"

"Un." Deidara leaned down and kissed Itachi deeply. He pulled away, almost making Itachi pout, but Itachi, being an Uchiha and Uchiha doesn't pout, he didn't. "Sorry, but I have a mission today, un. It shouldn't take long, only go and get the Ichibi, un." Deidara stood up and started to put his clothes back on. Itachi stared at him with hungry eyes.

"You know, I really like it better when your colothes is off instead of on." Itachi smirked and Deidara stuck his tounge out. "Get in one piece, will you?"

"I swear, un. And when I get back again, you'll see me strip, un. Bye, Itachi-no-danna, un!" Deidara walked out from the room with a smile on his face. He really hoped the mission wouold be over soon so he could come back to his Uchiha.

**A/N: As all smart people would have noticed it ended with Deidara going on the mission to get Gaara. Wich I didn't like... Why do they have to kill eachother?! I want both alive!!**

**Review, please.**


End file.
